Faith NightStar
Faith NightStar is the strongest F-Psy of her generation. Her mate is Vaughn D'Angelo, sentinel of the DarkRiver leopards. Biography Childhood She started working when she was three years old. Her training happened in isolation, otherwise she was raised by nurses and medics. Her conditioning was harsher than even other Cardinals Life with Silence She is worth millions, if not billions, because of her abilities. She is monitered by a medic team 24/7. She loves to read. Being unable to leave the complex, she has little real-world context. She fears of going insane and being rehabilitated. Her M-Psy was Xi-Yun, a strong M who takes care of her medical needs. Books Slave to Sensation Visions of Heat Caressed by Ice Mine to Posess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is 5 foot 1, delicate looking, with Cardinal eyes (white on black) and NightStar looks: red, curly hair and creamy skin with a hint of gold. She is 24 years old (as of Visions of Heat). Personality and Traits She has been conditioned to be unable to handle physical contact. For her performance during Silence, she was considered for the Psy Council. Abilities and Skills Faith is Cardinal F-Psy. She is also a Gradient 6 telepath, able to create complex illusion. Her telekinetic abilities are very small. Her Foresight is so strong, she has never made a wrong prediction; she is the most powerful Psy of her generation. She used to do business predictions, but even during Silence saw violent predictions (the murder of her sister Marine NightStar). She is not physically strong. Family Her mother was Zanna Liskowski, from Uzbekistani. She is the daughter of Psy Council member Anthony Kyriakus, who is also Leader of the NightStar PsyClan. Her half-sister Marine, she had no connection with, but foresaw her death during Silence. Sahara Kyriakus is a cousin on her father's side. She vanished when she was 16. Her PsyClan is NightStar, the most famous Clan to produce F-Psy. Other Psy include: Carina (F-Psy), her aunt who is institutionalized Juniper (F-Psy) Tanique Gray (F-Psy), her half-brother (share a father) Relationships Anthony Kyriakus: Since her father had to hide his love for her, she hadn't experienced it during silence. Their relationship is Silent. Vaughn D'Angelo: her mate Sascha Duncan: Sahara Kyriakus: Trivia Quotes References unless stated otherwise, the source is Vision of Heat faith is quite simply the best at what she does and what she does is see the future. worth billions to her family. ahe has never had a prediction fail to come to pass , except when the prediction was used to prevent it. She live in constent fear of madness, as under the silence all f-psy go mad by(50?). she begins having visions of violence she assumes they are a sign of her approching madness. when she realizes she for saw the death of her sister she seeks out sacha, as she is the only psy who won't report her. she has very slight tk, just enough to flip a light switch, can create illusions that can fool cameras, and has average tp. Category:Psy Category:Characters Category:DarkRiver